Inevitable Events
by Turtle.Lovee
Summary: Years has passed since the previous Guardians. Things have changed, but other have stayed the same. Easter has come back, only to surprise everyone around them. This time, they have to face someone they all hold close. HIATUS
1. Red Wine

_"Thank you tuning to JEBC, Japan's Entertainment Broadcast Channel. Fortunately for you and others that are watching this channel right now, I have some surprising news for you that you might want to sit down for._

_It turns out that the entertainment company, Feather Productions, is making its headquarters in Japan in the coming months. Even though, the company was created several years ago, the director of the company had always stated that he would create his main office in Japan. The director has stated that the talent he has recruited will be on even ground with Easter's talents, seems like someone is inviting competition.  
_

_But wait, how will Easter Records react to this? How is the director of Feather Productions supposed to compete with the director of Easter Records without the audience knowing what kind of talent he has in his company? It seems like Feather Productions is going to have to some major talent to back up those big words. Well, that's all for our breaking news. Have a nice day and listen to the follow–"_

The television screen turned black before the female reporter could finish her sentence. The room was rather dark with rich violet velvet curtains covering full-scale windows of the office. Only a few lights were turned on, as it made the room look dimmed as a person's shadow was seen sitting on the armchair in front of the television screen.

Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, as strands of color fell to her exposed shoulders. Her clothing was rather loose as if she got off of work, revealing her beautiful upper body frame. Her body was defined by the dimmed lights, not bothering to hide the figure of the head she was brushing her hand against, while the other one delicately held a glass of red wine. "Hmm… This may turn into something interesting. I wonder how that director is going to compete with the Gozen of Easter." Her delicate lips curved into a devilish smirk. Her eyes creased into a sly shape. It was as if she found something fun to play with. "Hahaha. I have a new toy to play with." The room was soon filled with laughter of the woman, revealing her amusement to the situation.

The head she was patting, placed itself against the side of the chair, as he just stared at the television. not moved at all by the news. His eyes were a soft cobalt blue color, as if reflecting the ocean night, but there was barely any emotion in them. His eyes soon shifted to the ceiling. His mind wandered off as thoughts filled his mind, whether the Gozen seriously wanted to play with the new company or just wreck it to ruin. That was the kind of person she was, and was also his guardian. "Feather Productions, eh…?"

* * *

Notes:

We'll be posting the disclaimer here. We do not own Shugo Chara in any way, so don't sue. The other characters we do own, and if any of our characters do resemble any of the characters already created through fan-fictions, we do apologize. It has been awhile since we continue a story, so we apologize in advance if anything seems similar.

We were formally known as Innocent Butterfly. Anyway, this is a revision of our old story, A New Generation. I guess it's an old story since we haven't updated in a year. We will try to finish this story without fail, since we notice a trend of not ending our multi-chaptered stories. We will apologize if we do not meet your expectations. So please enjoy the rest of the story and review and give us some criticism on how our story is going. Thank you. =]


	2. Announcement

Taking a step onto Seiyo's campus would have been an easy feat if one was a typical student. But if a student was chosen to be a Guardian, there was no such thing as a simple task of entering or leaving the area without getting certain types of looks. They would receive a scowl, a gaze, or a glimpse. From the day four students became the Guardians, they took on the roles of being celebrities who were followed the paparazzi. Except, this little act of looking at the Guardians had been repeated daily, it was almost like a person had recorded this event and replayed it over and over again in amusement.

It was the first time after ten or twenty some years that the Guardian system had been used since the previous Guardians have dissolved for personal reasons. Many of the students thought the headmaster was not going to go through with it, since it was such an ancient-like system, and it restricted some of the students' freedom, because in a sense, the Guardians was like the Student Council. Sadly for them, that rumor became false as they sat through the headmaster's lecture in the auditorium during the opening ceremony.

Whispers were scarcely heard during the headmaster's speech, since she had done much for the school and many had just entered the school. "As of now, you should probably know come you are sitting here. I, Akihime Suzaku, have been given permission to reintroduce the Guardian system back into Seiyo Gakuen by the previous members." Her amber orange hair was pulled into a simple bun, as her pale crimson eyes seemingly reflected her personality. Many outsiders would have thought the headmaster was an ordinary elder lady, but they were wrong. Seiyo's headmaster was rather young, and somewhat stubborn.

Suzaku noticed the rate of the whispers was growing larger, so she resumed her speech before no one could hear her. "Please continue to listen to what I have to say. For there, the newly appointed Guardians shall receive a certain amount of power over the student body, since they will over see the academy almost like a student council. Each of the new members will receive a letter from their teacher before lunch, so you are now dismissed. Please have a great year at Seiyo Gakuen." Her voice was not weak, but rather strong like a smooth current in a river

Unknown to students, who were starting to go to their assigned classrooms, the headmaster's eyes started to look mischievous which was seen by only a few teachers that were on standing in the back. Particularly one somewhat middle-aged teacher saw the glint in her eyes as she watched the students exit the building. He quietly chuckled to himself, as he knew who chosen for such a task. "Oh, it looks like we have an interesting bunch. It looks like I'm having déjà vu." His slightly golden green eyes softened as memories started to flow into his mind.

* * *

"So this is Seiyo, eh? Nothing has changed…" The academy had did not show any real change in architecture, only a few fixes here and there. A smooth smile graced his lips as he realized that nothing had really changed in landscape the last time he had been at the school. "It looks like you will be attending this school with the rest and several of the trainees." His blue tinted eyes looked at the platinum blue-haired person next to him, placing his hand on top of it, ruffling the newly cut hair. "How does it feel to be a guy?"

"Mou… I'm okay with it, I guess… I never knew I had so much hair on my head." A small hand took a strand of their blue hair and looked at it, sighing. "I guess I'm no longer going to be known as a girl, huh…" But the hand on her head ruffled her hair softly once again, as he pulled her in close, hugging her.

"It's only until we find who we have looking for all these years. Then you can return to being Maika. I'm sorry for putting this onto you…" His warm voice poured his daughter's heart. He was surprised to be hugged more tightly. "Maika?"

"I just want to hug you. Is that bad?..." Her voice was warm, but muffled by the coat of her father. "If it's for you and that person to be together again, I will do anything. Only to see you smile is enough for me..."

Ikuto took his daughter's hand into his own, as they started to walk home. His daughter's words and sacrifices were enough for him to do what he had to do. He had friends that were willing to support him in anything he did. He had a daughter who loved him dearly. He was no longer that lone alley cat in the past.

Maika looked up at her father's face, as she noticed that his eyes were filled with determination. It was not a new sight for her, but it was still something worth looking at. "Hinamori Amu… I wonder what kind person she is?..." Her voice was rather dark, but melancholic since the person her father was looking for was a woman she did not know, but have only seen in the magazines. But she did not think her father had heard her, since a car passed by, but sadly, he did.

His eyes dimmed into a cold shade of blue as he held his daughter's hand a bit tighter. He was going to regret that incident that happened in the past for the rest of his life.

* * *

Notes:

And that is our second chapter. Whoo-hoo! A somewhat long chapter! Aw, no reviews... Well, I guess that's all right. The first chapter was a bit slow. But check out the plot that is building up all ready. I mean, who is that somewhat middle-aged guy? And what is with Ikuto's past? I mean, read what his daughter is saying! She knows her father is looking for a woman, who is named Hinamori Amu! It seems like his daughter does not see Amu as her mother, so who is her mother... Does that mean Ikuto did not marry Amu?! Ah, so many questions and so many more chapters to write!

Hehe, it looks like my sister is getting a bit too dramatic, but take a look at all the questions already... Oh, and to make note of something, we have no idea how to write romance. Yes, there will be romance, but we can't grasp writing that kind of genre to weave it into the plot. In other words, there is going to be lame "love" scenes. No, not that kind, it's romance I'm talking about. Anyway, please review and give us any kind of comments you had. Thank you. =]


	3. The King and A Kiss

_Long ago as the Road of Stars was laid out, there was a period time where the Guardians watched over their fellow students. It was not an easy task, since the hearts of students were easily swayed as they grew older, but this challenge was overcome by the efforts of the chosen four._

_They held special being near them that helped them defeat that disadvantage. From there, they help nourished and raised the hearts of the students. Almost like a teacher overseeing her small students in a nursery._

_The Guardians helped guide these lost beings down the so-called "Road of Stars," helping each lost sheep as they ward off the path. And if these sheep ever became lost, it was the Guardian's duty to help them turn toward the road like a shepherd overlooking his sheep and watching out for wolves._

_You have been chosen for that task. From now on and to the time you will graduate, you will be a Guardian. But since there is work to be done to shape you into role model, I will assign you your temporary position until further notice. _

_The Guardians consist of four positions: King, Queen, Jack, Ace. Each one was shaped to their full potential, but only one rose above them all, the trump card, Joker. Each one of you have fulfilled one of the requirements for each position respectively, but none in the Joker position. That seat with gather dust only to be swept off until the Joker is found by the Guardians themselves._

_The position that will be handed down to you will be…_

_

* * *

_

Rich violet eyes read the extravagant colored card carefully once again. This card was given to her almost exactly three months ago and the position that she was assigned to was not a favorable one. She threw head back in frustration as she shoved the card to the side. Her caramel orange locks of hair flowed down to her mid-back, as she picked up a brush to comb through its small tangles. "King, eh…?"

Yes, Souma Konoe had been chosen to be the King's Chair, the leader of the Guardians. No one knew why she was chosen since her personality was not the best and the girl tended to get into fights with girls, though rarely with guys. The fact that she got into fights a lot, made several teachers side with the other girl even though they were the one to start it. This resulted in Konoe becoming disrespectful.

"Konoe? Are you still frustrated about being one of the Guardians?" A soft voice was heard from the King's bed as Konoe turned around to reply.

"No, not really. Well, not any more. Maybe a little." Konoe smiled softly to her friend, her very small friend. Konoe got up and walked over to her bed and laid down next to her shugo chara, Mero.

Mero had rich violet eyes that were identical to Konoe's, a trait that she was proud that her shugo chara had. In fact, Mero was almost like a mini version of her mother. They had the same rich yellow hair that strayed down to their lower body. It was just that Mero was dressed in flowery clothing that made Konoe questioned herself several herself before if she ever wanted to become a flower. But that did not matter anymore and maybe it did. Konoe thought it was cute of Mero having a bag by her side, holding a small white bunny doll.

Yep, before Konoe became a Guardian, she had this little one following her around, a few weeks before. Yep, she knew what the special being meant in the card. Because the Guardians had a shugo chara, they did not waver from the "Road" so easily, that was the reason why they were chosen to look over the others. Maybe being a Guardian would not be a bad thing after all…

"Konoe?" Mero floated over Konoe's face, placing herself on top of Konoe's forehead. Noticing that Konoe was lost in her thoughts, Mero thought of plan to tease to her to get her attention. "Ah, Konoe's forehead is so big, that I can sit on top of it. Yep, very big. Maybe big enough for me to sleep on at night. And then, I will be able to see her hair as a blanket and…"

Konoe's eyes twitched as her shugo chara made sarcastic remarks, but quickly thought of a quick idea. As Mero stopped talking, Konoe quickly got up, pinning her shugo chara down on her bed, tickling her as punishment. "Who has a big forehead, huh, Mero? Are you sure you don't have one too?"

Mero kept on laughing as Konoe kept on tickling her. As Konoe stopped, Mero caught her breath as she started to speak once again. "See, that's the smile I wanted to see on Konoe's face." She giggled as Konoe cheeks turned slightly pink. "So what do you think about taking up the position?"

"I'll take a shot at it. And we'll see from there." Konoe blushed again as Mero giggled at her once again. It must have been that her shugo chara knew that once Konoe picked something up, she would get it done to the end.

* * *

Unknown to Konoe, her mother had been listening out her door, worried that her daughter might have been feeling frustrated with her new position at school. Fortunately, Konoe was not. "I guess I can report to Nii-san about Konoe." She slowly tip-toed down the stairs carefully, step by step, as she made her way to the living room.

Her husband turned around, revealing bright emerald green eyes. "So it's a yes?" His eyes showed eagerness as he took his wife's hand and led her to the couch.

The brightly blonde haired women nodded, as her rich violet eyes showed happiness. "Yes. We're in." She sat next to her husband as she left her head stay on her husband's broad shoulders. And to think she thought that he was no good when they were younger.

"That's nice to hear." He placed a hand on his wife's leg, as his ruffled caramel brown head placed itself on top of his wife's head. "I guess Ikuto can now sleep a bit better."

"Yeah…" Utau snuggled a bit closer to Kukai as her doubts began to rise. "I just hope she could take it… It has been three months, and the first to say yes was the Jack. Then, we had the Queen and now, we have the King. All we need left is the Ace…"

Kukai took Utau's head off his shoulder and turned her face to look at him, holding both of her hands in his, only to see dimmed violet eyes. "Are you still worried about that? Look, we are talking about the Kiddy King that wanted to take over the world before. I can probably guess that he can get his own kid to agree with him." Kukai let out a soft chuckle as he patted his wife's head, getting up to prepare dinner.

Utau blushed as she looked down at the couch. Yeah, things will turn out okay. Remembering what had happened before in her past, she could now repay that kindness to that person. Yes, finally she can do something for the sake for those two.

"Oh, and Utau? I think Konoe got her supposedly big forehead from her mother." Surprisngly, after their shugo chara had returned to their hearts, they still had the ability to hear them, but rarely see them.

Utau turned around in a fit of embarrassment only her eyes to meet his chin as he placed a kiss on top of her head. Her cheeks quickly flushed as she realized what her husband did.

"And I'm grateful for it, since I get to kiss one of two important women in my life." He gave her big smile, as he soon spun around by his wife, pushing him out of the living room as she hid her flushed face. He could not help but chuckle as his wife's embarrassment at his actions. Maybe it was because he was younger than her by only a small amount of years.

"Mou… How can he still do that?..." But Utau lifted a hand and touched the spot her husband had kissed her. Yeah, she was still getting butterflies from Kukai and she still loved that feeling.

* * *

Upstairs, Konoe had come down for dinner, only to be found hidden between the banisters, as her cheeks were flushed like her mother's. "How can they still do that?!" Konoe whispered to Mero, who was busy stuffing her face into her stuffed bunny, squealing.

"I know, but it was so sweet of him teasing her like that! I mean, look at them! Even couples are too embarrassed to do that sort of thing to each other. It shows how much your father likes your mother." Mero started to squeal as the scene replayed in her mind.

Konoe nodded as she made her way downstairs. She couldn't help but repeat that scene once again in her head. It was a bit too warm for her self being. In a way, her parents' love was like honey. It was just too sweet for her.

* * *

_Update: 09 January 2010  
_

_Ah! Kukai and Utau fluff! It was too cute in my mind. But I guess it turned out alright on the computer screen. But still I still squeal just thinking about it. Yeah, I'm a Kukai/Utau supporter. They're just awesome for each other. Yeah, I noticed that the characters might be OOC, but bare with us as we're trying not to make them too OOC.  
_

_Now, that I noticed. Our readers have found out who is our King's Chair. I like how we made up her shugo chara. Yeah, Konoe is a secret fangirl for her mother, but she doesn't even know it herself. How cute! And I would like to thanks our reviewer(s)! So happy that we got reviews. Please review and/or comment. Thank you. =]_

_P.S. When we were writing about Ikuto and his daughter in the previous chapter, we were listening to "How Do I Hold Back the Tears?" by Lee Jung Hyun from the "Iris" OST. It's such a sad song...  
_


	4. Secrets and Weakness

"Oi, why am I in your class instead of Kohaku?" It was clearly seen in her stance that she was clearly irritated with the current situation. "Explain this, now." Her eyes shot up at the male who stood in front of her. Her crimson red eyes met with icy cerulean ones. She was about growl at him until her brother grabbed her wrist.

"Shouko! You know how come we're here. Don't you forget how come Ikuto-san let us attend this school." Kohaku released his grip on his sister, seeing that she had calmed down somewhat. "Plus, it was Ikuto-san's choice to place you with Ryuu, since I have to watch over Maika." He had eyes identical to his younger female twin, but held a calmer shine.

Shouko glanced at her older brother, then at Ryuu, groaning in frustration. "Fine. I'll accept this, but I get the room that is next to Maika's. Agreed?" Her voice held no emotion, making it quite frightening for the males, but the both of them agreed to her proposition. "Now, then. I'll be taking my leave since I have to talk to Akihime-san." After Shouko had left, both males let out a breath of relief.

"Kohaku, shall I be honest with you?" Ryuu gave his friend a glance, as he ran his fingers through his raven black hair.

Kohaku eyed Ryuu, and gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Why not? I do need a honest opinion about her from someone who doesn't know her as well as Maika."

"Well, one thing for sure, is that she was quite a beauty…" Ryuu hesistated resuming his sentence after Kohaku gave him a dark look, but continued to finish his little speech of rant and praise. "But it's going to be her personality that's going to scare off the males. Her eyes are enchanting to look at, her voice is strong and very hard to ignore. She has a charismatic aura...

But if she's going to go on having a spilt personality like that and treat people like she did with me, Maika is going to eventually find out. And I don't know what's going to hurt Shouko more... Being crushed by Maika's tears or by Maika's rage. You know how Maika hates people who lie to her."

Kohaku glanced in the way where his sister had ran in and then slumped against the wall behind them. "Urgh…" His fingers ran in frustration through his ruffled silver violet hair. "You're right… I guess I'll talk to her tonight then…" He then looked at Ryuu, who had a dark atmosphere around him. "How about you? How are you going to take it when Maika learns about what you have been doing?"

Ryuu looked at Kohaku in shock, but his eyes soon closed as he looked up at the sky. A bitter smile graced his lips. "Kohaku, you know I hate you, right? Being the only one who doesn't lie to Maika…" He bit his bottom lip as Maika's name left his lips. "Even though this will kill Maika the most, I don't think she will ever forgive me…"

Kohaku reached out his hand to comfort his friend, but held his arm back. He then lifted his head at the sky, feeling the fresh breeze past over his face, thinking if he should have told Ryuu that he was not the only one who held secrets from Maika.

* * *

Unknown to them, Maika was listening in to their conversation as she was about to call out to them, but hid behind a tree nearby. "Idiots… I already know about your secrets… But when are you all going to tell me before it's too late…?" She placed her right hand over her heart, grabbing at the fabric above of it.

"Maika… Let's go, 'kay? You have a doctor's appointment with Hotori-san." A small figure floated a bit in front of Maika with two other little ones behind her. "We don't want you to hurt yourself any further…"

Maika winced as a flash of pain rushed over her chest. "O-Okay… Let's go."

* * *

_Update 23 January 2009:  
_

_First, we like to thank the people who reviewed. It gave us a new inspiration to write more. It's been pretty busy lately, since we just started school again after Winter Break. This chapter was quite short though. Well, we know about Shouko's secret: having a split personality when dealing with certain people. But what about Ryuu and Kohaku? Then again, it looks like Maika had a secret of her own...  
_


End file.
